This invention relates generally to surveillance systems for protecting consumer articles from theft, and more particularly, to an improved methodology and construction for securing consumer articles such as electronic timepieces to a display unit and reducing the likelihood of theft thereof.
It is well known to provide surveillance systems to prevent or to deter theft of merchandise from retail sales establishments. For example, well known systems for preventing the unauthorized removal of merchandise include providing scanners which establish an electromagnetic or magnetic field at entrances and exits of a retail sales establishment. Attached to the merchandise may be an electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker or tag that, when activated, interacts with the electromagnetic or magnetic field to indicate that tagged merchandise is entering the field. In this way, the presence of an active EAS marker activates an alarm indicating that merchandise containing an active EAS marker is being removed from the premises.
The foregoing systems have been somewhat successful in deterring theft of merchandise. However, certain merchandise such as, for example, consumer articles such as timepieces have heretofore not be able to be tagged with an EAS marker in a manner which ensures the ability to pick up and examine the timepiece while simultaneously reducing the likelihood of theft of the timepiece. For example, wristwatch type timepieces generally include a casing containing watch circuitry and a strap for securing the timepiece to the wrist of a user. As can be appreciated, the substantial value of the timepiece lies in the components contained within the casing. Presently, EAS markers may be either affixed to the straps of the timepiece or to the display boxes which contain the timepiece. Regrettably, the straps can be easily cut or the timepiece can be removed from the display box to effectively defeat the surveillance system. That is, the inability to reliably secure the watch to the display unit while simultaneously securing an EAS marker thereto illustrates the deficiency in the prior art.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved method and construction for securing a security device such as, for example, an EAS marker to a consumer article such as a wristwatch. In particular, the present invention provides a security arrangement for simultaneously fastening a security device to an electronic timepiece and display unit.
Therefore, it is an object and advantage of this invention to provide an improved method and arrangement for reducing or eliminating the theft of a consumer article, such as a timepiece.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The foregoing and other problems are overcome and the objects and advantages are realized by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of this invention, wherein an improved security arrangement for fastening a security device to a consumer device such as a timepiece, is disclosed.
Generally speaking, the present invention comprises a method for securing a timepiece to a display unit. The timepiece includes a head and a strap, and the display unit includes a member adapted to support the timepiece. The method includes the steps of: arranging the timepiece upon the member; affixing a security device to a securing means; and securing the securing means about the strap of the timepiece and a portion of the member, wherein the timepiece is secured to the member by the securing means.
In one embodiment, the method includes the step of affixing the security device to the securing means by means of an adhesive. For example, the securing means is an adhesive layer having a center portion, a first side flap and a second side flap opposite the first side flap, and the method includes an initial step of tapering the ends of the first and second side flaps opposite the center portion.
In another embodiment, the method for securing a timepiece to a display unit includes the steps of: arranging the timepiece upon the member; providing a securing means about the strap of the timepiece and a portion of the member, wherein the timepiece is secured to the member by the securing means; and providing a security device and securing the security device intermediate the member and the strap by the securing means.